


Pauldron

by CanadianGarrison



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Perving on the pauldron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianGarrison/pseuds/CanadianGarrison
Summary: Quickie from Tumblr; the prompt was "pauldron" and Athos/d'Artagnan





	Pauldron

Athos slid the strap through the buckle, straining to hold himself still and steady as d'Artagnan let out a breathy sigh. He adjusted the pauldron to sit perfectly on d'Artagnan's shoulder, slipping one finger under the strap as much to to caress d'Artagnan's golden skin as to check the tightness of the leather straps.

"Please, Athos," d'Artagnan begged, and Athos groaned in response. He licked fresh sweat off the back of d'Artagnan's neck, curled one hand tightly around d'Artagnan's hip while the other skimmed over his back, following the lines of the pauldron crossing his golden skin.

Athos finally let himself speed up, fucking d'Artagnan with long, steady thrusts. Slow preparation and then waiting while he strapped on the pauldron meant d'Artagnan was more than ready to take his strength, and he did so eagerly, tossing his hair and bracing himself against the bed as Athos's thrusts rocked them both forward.

"Yes, Athos, more!" D'Artagnan goaded and pushed, and Athos was helpless, lost, mind blank and body given over to his brother, finally together in all ways.

 

 


End file.
